


Winter Revelations

by Aeruthin



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Blood Sharing, First Time, Jealousy, Kissing, M/M, Pining, Sibling Incest, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:14:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26413972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeruthin/pseuds/Aeruthin
Summary: Klaus and Elijah are stuck inside when a snow storm blocks the roads.There is only one problem: Elijah is ignoring Klaus.That, of course, won't do.Writen for atumblrprompt:the things you said after you kissed me.
Relationships: Elijah Mikaelson/Klaus Mikaelson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 75





	Winter Revelations

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on tumblr if you want.

Klaus lets his gaze roam over the gathered villagers as he lounges back against the wall in the corner of the common hall. He is in no mood for company, anyone who dares approach scampers away as soon as they notice his glare.

_Good for them_ , Klaus thinks. He has no use for their grovelling and whining. 

They are lucky that he does not rip them apart. Only the meters high snow gathered outside the village walls stops him. He does not look forward to starving in the cold because he killed all of their food.

The snow had caught them off guard, and now he and Elijah are stuck inside, separated from their siblings. Rebekah and Kol had left earlier that week to visit a nearby village, and were now detained there until the roads were passable again. Finn was somewhere too, but Klaus had no idea where and had no desire to find out.

The suffocating air is filled with the stench of the sweaty humans who are gathered around the central fire place. Music and voices form a mass of sound, grating his supernatural ears.

If he could still feel sick, he would have.

With a soft growl, he throws back his lukewarm ale. His gaze catches on Elijah, who is talking to a young man, a small smile on his face. Elijah's hair is tied loosely in a bun, and the chords of his shirt are open.

His brother is another one of his problems.

Elijah has been avoiding him. It has become even more apparent now the snow has locked them inside. Whenever Klaus catches him in their shared room, Elijah excuses himself, listing one reason or another to leave, pushing past him without a second glance.

One time, not long after the first snow fell, Elijah had left deep in the night. Klaus had found him later in the common room, plucking at the strings of a lute.

"I was restless," Elijah had given as his only explanation. They hadn't shared a bed since.

It is grating, Elijah's dismissal, especially now Rebekah and Kol are gone.

Elijah laughs at something the young man has said, and the knot in Klaus' stomach tightens. The young man is hardly noteworthy.

Klaus slams his mug down. The least he can do is make his brother's evening as miserable as his own.

He grabs one of the villagers, a young woman, and twists her towards him, ensuring that they are both in his brother's line of sight.

"Don't talk," he orders. 

He glances at Elijah as he drags her in his lap, and grins in satisfaction as Elijah's eyes narrow. While none of the other villagers take notice - they have long been compelled to ignore their transgressions - Elijah dislikes public feeding, or any public revelation of their vampire nature.

Let him talk with that human while Klaus reminds him what they truly are.

Blood flows warm and rich on Klaus' tongue as he bites down into the woman's neck, filling his mouth and throat. But he doesn't let it overwhelm him. Instead, he keeps his eyes on Elijah. His brother is still talking to the young man, but his gaze keeps darting towards Klaus in annoyance.

Klaus smiles against the woman's throat. He trails his tongue across the wounds left by his teeth before releasing her. She stumbles away, and Klaus takes great care to lick off the blood from his own hand and fingers. Elijah is sending him a full blown glare now, and Klaus grins his bloody lips at him.

Elijah turns away with a huff, and focuses his attention back on the young man.

That won't do.

Klaus stands and grabs another villager, this time someone who looks like Elijah's suitor. He smirks at Elijah before dragging the man to the door.

The cold outside washes over him, and he takes a deep, grateful breath. The full moon has risen high in the sky, casting the snow covered courtyard in a white glow. The man immediately starts shivering. 

"Don't worry," he murmurs into the man's ear. "This will be over soon."

Sure enough, only seconds later, the door slams open and Elijah steps outside.

Klaus spins the man in front of him and tilts his head to the side, exposing his neck. 

"Niklaus, what are you doing?"

Elijah's tone is calm, if slightly irritated.

"Nothing, Brother," Klaus drawls. "Just having some fun."

He trails his finger over the man's skin, and Elijah lips flatten in a tight line.

"Stop this nonsense," he says curtly 

"Why? Don't you approve?"

Slowly, deliberately, Klaus scrapes his teeth over the man's neck, relishing in the flare of anger on his brother's face. Restless energy dances beneath his skin, empowered by the full moon, and he is itching for a brawl, for a release.

"What are you..." Elijah hisses. He takes a step forward.

At his movement, Klaus sinks his teeth in the man's flesh. The scent of warm blood fills the air, mixing with the tang of the snow.

Elijah freezes.

He is close, close enough to touch, but instead of tearing the man away, instead of challenging Klaus, he stands still, his gaze snapped to Klaus' fangs penetrating the man's neck.

_This is not supposed to happen._

Elijah is supposed to be angry, to be furious. 

He isn't supposed to stare at Klaus with his pupils blown wide, his heart racing.

"Niklaus..." 

Elijah's breathless, almost desperate whisper sends a shiver down Klaus' spine.

Dazed, as if in a dream, Klaus lifts the man's wrist towards his brother, encouraging him without words. Elijah swallows, veins dancing beneath his eyes. 

Then he snaps his fangs in the man's wrist, all restraint gone.

Klaus has fed with other vampires before. He did so with Lucien, and with Aurora, in shared depravity. 

It is nothing compared to what he feels now. 

His mind is blown wide open and Elijah is there, burning through him as surely as the blood is. His brother's emotions, always hidden so carefully, are laid bare, unconcealed. 

Fear, and wonder, and need, desperate _need, to touch and feel and love-_

Klaus flinches away, gasping. Elijah's thoughts and emotions are entangled with his own, and he staggers to the side, his whole body shaking. 

_Fingers brushing through his hair, lips caressing his skin, leaving trails like fire, moving lower and lower towards-_

Klaus gags and drags his mind back to the present, raising his head through his daze.

Elijah isn't any better off than he is. His brother is leaning heavily against the wall, tremors running through his body, chest rising and falling rapidly as he gulps in air.

_What the bloody hell did just happen?_

Elijah's dark eyes meet his, and they stare at each other, both frozen, unable to make the first move. 

Then Elijah starts to back away, and Klaus can't feel his emotions any more, but he recognizes the _guilt_ on his face, the fear, because he wanted to-

Klaus flashes forwards and slams Elijah against the wall, the stones cracking beneath the force. 

He won't allow his brother to retreat, not again.

"Stop," he snarls.

They are close. Too close. Klaus is intensely aware of Elijah's rapid heartbeat, the warmth of his skin. It pushes away all other thoughts.

"Niklaus..." 

The breathless syllables form a warning. A plea. 

Elijah's eyes dart to Klaus' lips.

And then their mouths meet in a frantic clash, lips and teeth knocking together as they both press as close together as they can, heedless of any form or propriety. 

Elijah's hands roam over Klaus' chest, slip beneath his shirt, leaving heated trails. Klaus moves his lips down Elijah's jaw towards his throat and nips at his skin. Elijah throws his head back and moans, sending delightful shivers down Klaus' spine.

Before Klaus truly loses himself, Elijah spins them around and pins Klaus against the stone.

He pulls back slightly and trails his fingers over Klaus' cheek. His eyes are shining in wonder, and Klaus almost has to look away at the rush of emotion rising up in him.

_I kissed my brother_ , he thinks. Part of him is appalled. The other -much larger- part is giddy with happiness.

As if reading his thoughts, Elijah's smile widens. He leans forwards and places another kiss against Klaus' lips, softly, almost chaste, before resting his forehead against his.

Klaus leans back into him. The energy is still there, but calmer, a pleasant fire compared to the raging inferno.

"I suppose we'll have to tell Kol and Rebekah eventually," Elijah whispers, still slightly out of breath. 

"The snow isn't gone yet," Klaus says, his voice raspy.

"Let's make to make the most of it, then."

Klaus nods, taking a deep, shaking breath. 

He is not worthy of this. He is not worthy of the way Elijah is looking at him now. As if he is something precious.

But he will enjoy it, as long as he can, and return it, until the moment comes when Elijah inevitably leaves.

So he lets Elijah lead him to their shared room, where he tries to convey, through his actions, those three words that he won't ever be able to say out loud.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
